An Out of Body Experience
by amber-energy
Summary: The team is on a mission to retrieve a stolen orb, & when they come in contact with it, they will find that they are not themselves! Yusuke, a toddler, Kuwabara, a sumo wrestler, Hiei, a vampire, and Kurama a girl!
1. Encounter!

Hey people! This is a new one. Koenma sent them on another reckless mission where they find an orb that changes their form. Yusuke has been turned into a toddler version of himself, Kuwabara, a sumo wrestler, Hiei, a vampire (not that he didn't like the dark enough already), and poor Kurama, a female! Can these mismatched team members get back to their own bodies before the change is permanent?  
  
"Uhhh, Guys, I think it's this way," Kuwabara reported unsure. "Kuwabara, you idiot we've been down this hallway already." Yusuke groaned. " Get off me Urameshi! I know what I'm doing!" "Kuwabara, I must agree with Yusuke, this place is the same one we were in a half an hour ago." Piped in an exasperated Kurama. "Don't worry you guys, I, Kuwabara the man, will find the way, for my sixth sense is unbeatable!" Kuwabara laughed loudly, even though if you listened closely you could hear uncertainty. " Hn, I think the oaf has lost it, though I suppose he never had it to begin with." Hiei had not failed to miss his queue to insult Kuwabara. "Shut up, Shorty! If you think you can do better, than go ahead and try!" "With pleasure, I can escape this labyrinth, and I won't make a baka of myself either." "Why you! If we weren't on such an important mission, I would have sent you all the way to Reikai crying with my fists!" Kuwabara exclaimed angrily with his fists threatening Hiei.  
  
"Shut it Kuwabara! We've got to focus, and your stupid bickering isn't getting us anywhere!" yelled their leader with frustration. "Hiei, please proceed." Kurama said in his soothing tone of voice. "Hn." Hiei then pulled off his bandanna to reveal his most famous feature, his Jagan. He open up his third lid and commenced his perceiving process. A green glow emitted from the Jagan, and Hiei's mind was swept pass through the walls to where he finally reached the sight of two large bronze doors. " Are target is not far off, it is in the direction of our right." Hiei reported as he wrapped the scarf back around his head. "Right, what are we waiting for?" Yusuke held up fist eagerly and determined. The team winded their way through the thick stonewalls sending their echoing footsteps to reverberate off the elevated ceilings. Hiei lead them as their guide. Finally, they arrived at the entrance. Kuwabara then kicked the heavy doors open, sending them slamming against the wall. "Nice going Kuwabara. So much for subtlety." Added Yusuke. "Subtlety for scaredy-cats, and we should let them know who their dealing with!" Kuwabara said pompously. "If these guys aren't wimps then THEY WON'T BE AFRAID TO SHOW THEMSEVLES!" He yelled hoping the enemy would unveil themselves. But no one answered, and the group was left with only a chilled silence that made the hair on the back of their necks stand.  
  
They all cautiously stepped into the chamber. It was one filled with gold and silver beyond imagination. On the walls and floor hung great tapestries designed with ornate colors. "Wow, I wonder if they sacked all of Reikai along with that enchanted item Koenma was so huffy that we recover." Yusuke said with his eyes wandering all over the room in disbelief. " I must say I'm impressed. It would have taken quite an immense skill to plunder all these objects, no doubt about it." Kurama said as his eyes drifted to a peculiar shiny crystal in the back of the room. It was emitting a strange blue light very faintly, but he could still make out the aura. That had to be it.  
  
"Yusuke, I believe our objective is that aqua tinted gem on that round stand towards the rear of this chamber." "Huh, what?" Yusuke asked. He was so into the other items he forgot that he was even searching for something. But he then managed to snap back into reality. "Whoa, you guys I just for a second their totally forgot everything. It was like I was in trance and the jewels were all I wanted and all I could think about." Kuwabara chimed in. "Me too! That was so weird." "So, it seems that a spell was placed on this room to keep others away from their real fortune." Kurama said pondering out loud. "I guess Kurama wasn't fooled, how 'bout you, Hiei?" asked Yusuke turning to face him. "Yeah, what about you, shrimp?" Kuwabara chimed in. "Don't look at me you simpletons, I'm not like you and your Ningen weaknesses. I wasn't distracted at all."  
  
"Please may we continue? We should retrieve the gem before anymore traps or spells appear." Kurama counseled. The gang walked up to the crystal. Yusuke then put his hands around the gem, not touch it. He quickly recoiled his hand at surprise of something. "Okay, that's weird. It's warm, almost like its alive." He stated. "I hope Koenma doesn't expect us to touch that creepy thing." "Hn, it's not going to walk up and just follow us out. We're going to have to carry it somehow or else this mission was pointless." Hiei said with boredom. "Hey you guys, what if we touch and pick it up as a team?" Kuwabara asked. "Oh right just like a good little team should; how pathetic." Hiei stated. "No I'm serious! We all pick it up together and that way everybody can share the load! Whatever happens we will be there to help each other out!" said Kuwabara who was hoping they would accept his plan.  
  
"I suppose we don't much of a choice do we?" Kurama noted. "Okay, then all in favor of doing Kuwabara's idea say I!" Yusuke exclaimed. "I", "I", "I", all said yes to this except for Hiei. "Fine, whatever." Hiei said with his arms crossed, apathetic. The team slowly approached their hands towards the crystal. "On my count, one, two, THREE!" Yusuke shouted. They all placed their hands on the gem. It was then that the team felt the room begin to spin and the ground shake. Then they themselves were plunged into a dark abyss within a split second.  
  
Okay-Dokey! I will continue this story very shortly for it is Winter Break and I have a bad cause of insomnia! This story will be updated with 72 hours at the most. TTFN! (I love tigger if you didn't know.) 


	2. A new form

On to the second chappie! Yay! Okay so here it is! Oh, before the story, here is a random quote! The statistics on sanity are that one out of every four Americans are suffering from some form of mental illness. Think of your three best friends. If they're okay, then it's you. Hope that gives ya something to think about!  
  
"Hey Yukio! When's Matsu getting here?" Shouted a very vulgar-looking demon. "I don't know, keep your horns on. He'll be here if he knows what's good for him." Shouted back Yukio, another demon. "Well if he doesn't get here soon, we'll have to pull the job without him. We gotta do it tonight while it's a new moon, and nobody can see anything." Said the vulgar demon angrily looking up at the sky. Suddenly he noticed gathering clouds. At first he thought that they were just normal clouds, but strange blue lightening was expelling out of them and the winds were picking up fast.  
  
"Hey, Yukio! What's that?" He asked pointing to the sky. "I dunno, probably just a storm. You've seen them before, moron, why are you getting scared?" Yukio chuckled with his eyes closed and then looked up to his partner. The other demon was not in sight. " Hey you yowamushi! (A.N. means coward.) Where'd ya run off to? The fire that the demons had kindled was abruptly put out by the wind. Yukio noticed that he was now standing under a huge cyclone forming right above him, not to mention it was coming down fast. "Nani!? What the f- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" He was then tossed up into the air by the gusting winds.  
  
Suddenly out of the tornado's eye appeared a black vortex, which was spiting out four familiar characters. The Reikai team was spewed out and fell hurling towards the ground. They landed with a thud. The storm by this time had rapidly come to a halt. " Ow, I landed on something hard!" "That's my head, you idiot!" said voices in the dark. "Hn, you bakas," said a familiar fire demon brushing himself off. "Oi, Hiei get a fire going; I can't see a darn thing right now." "Whatever." Hiei concentrated his energy, and emitted a huge flame that threatened to swallow a great deal of space. "Watch it, Hiei do ya burn us all alive?" retorted the voice of Yusuke. "That sounds like fun." Hiei replied smirking as he turned around to face Yusuke, but he was not there.  
  
"Holy crap, Hiei! You've grown into a giant!" said Yusuke from below. Hiei looked down where the voice was coming from and saw Yusuke as someone he did not expect. There standing 76.20 (2 ft, 6 inches) centimeters tall was a black-haired toddler with big glassy brown eyes. "Who are you?" Hiei asked suspiciously. "Duh, I'm Yusuke! What, did the fall damage your memory? Since when did you get so tall?" The little toddler asked which the same amount of suspicion. "You baka, I haven't grown, you've turned into a baby." "Nani?!!" Yusuke looked at his hands in horror. They were tiny! Yusuke then checked some other parts to make sure. They too were just as small." What the heck is going on around here?" "Oi, Urameshi! Is that you?" Asked the voice of Kuwabara. Yusuke and Hiei whirled around to see a sumo wrestler standing before them. "Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked uncertain. "Wow, Urameshi, you're smaller than the shrimp!" Kuwabara laughed uncontrollably pointing at Yusuke. "Yeah, why don't you take a look at your self, idiot?" retorted the annoyed child.  
  
Kuwabara whipped out a pocket mirror from his jacket pocket and opened it slowly. "Ahhhhhhhhh, What the heck happened to me?" Kuwabara cried. "How the heck should I know? We were normal just a second ago, right until we touched that., hey wait, that's it! That weird orb! Then we were thrown into that strange black mist!" Yusuke cried out loud. "So we all got changed into these different forms!" " I knew there was something wiggy about that crystal." Yusuke exclaimed. "Hey, what about Shorty? He still looks the same!" Kuwabara pointed out. "It probably only infects pathetic ningens." Hiei said mockingly. "Maybe only ningens. Kuwabara, give Hiei the mirror and let him see if anything is different." Said Yusuke.  
  
Kuwabara threw the pocket mirror to Hiei, who caught it one handed. Hiei peered into the mirror. "The oaf's got a dysfunctional mirror, detective." Retorted Hiei, who threw it to Yusuke. Yusuke looked into the mirror and saw what he expected, a toddler version of himself. "It works fine, Hiei." Reported Yusuke who then tossed it back to Hiei. Hiei looked again into the mirror and again he saw nothing. "I can't see myself in the mirror, yet in the mirror I can see everything behind me." " Hey, maybe the runt is invisible!" Kuwabara exclaimed. " You idiot, then how come we can see him?" Yusuke said with irritation. "Well, we all touched the orb thing, maybe that's why we can still see him." Kuwabara said thinking about it. "Hold on. Hiei, open your mouth." "Why should I?" Hiei asked with his arms crossed. "Just do it!" Yusuke commanded in impatience. "Hn, fine." Hiei opened his mouth and Yusuke stood on his tiptoes peering at Hiei's mouth. "Yep, it's just what I thought! Hiei you have fangs, and also you can't see yourself in a mirror, Hiei you're a vampire!" concluded Yusuke, amazed at his own brilliance.  
  
"Nani?!" Kuwabara said as he recoiled from Hiei. "That's so creepy! What if he tries to drink my blood?" Hiei snorted, "You moron, like I would ever drink your disgusting ningen blood." "Hey, my blood isn't disgusting!" Yusuke, who was extremely annoyed of Hiei's and Kuwabara's fights said, "Will you children (A.N. Look whose talking.) stop fighting already?! We don't need this right now! Kurama usually stops you guys." Yusuke paused. "Hey, speaking of Kurama, where is he?" Asked Yusuke worried. "Right over here." reported Kurama's soft voice. The guys all ran over to where Kurama was standing with his back towards them. "Hey Kurama, did you hear us this whole time?" asked Yusuke. "Yes." "Well then why didn't you come over?" Yusuke asked as he walked closer to Kurama. Kurama remained silent. "Hey you guys, Kurama doesn't look any different from the back! Maybe he didn't change!" Kuwabara butted in. "Idiot, if we all changed, Kurama probably did too!" Yusuke retorted.  
  
"Kurama, turn around so we can see you fully!" Kurama didn't move. "No, thanks." Kurama replied. "Kurama, come on. Nothing you turned into is going to scare us. What, is your face messed up and you're embarrassed?" Kurama let out a heavy sigh, and turned around gradually. There, standing before the team, was a young pretty girl with long red locks and emerald green eyes with thick lashes. "WAHHHHHH! Kurama is a girl!" Kuwabara said loudly, pointing. "Wow, you sure have a way with making people feel better." Yusuke said sarcastically. Kurama was frowning, as "she" looked down feeling miserable. "Well, hey that's not bad at all! I got turned into a runty toddler for Kami-sama's sake!" Yusuke said in hopes to cheer Kurama up.  
  
"So, we've got a runt, a female, I'm a vamp, and an oaf whose body now happens to match his inflated ego. Well, this is fun." Hiei said apathetic as usual. "Don't be frightened, I, Kuwabara, champion of the people, will solve everything!" Kuwabara exclaimed looking up with stars in his eyes and his fist clenched. (A.N. You can probably imagine what Kuwabara looks like here going off into his own world.) "Well, you should be since you were the one to get us screwed like this!" Yusuke yelled angrily. "Whadda ya mean I'm the one?" Kuwabara asked angrily. "And I quote, 'I think it would be a good idea if we all touched it together as a team!' Nice job champion!" Yusuke said mockingly. "Shut up, Urameshi! It was a good idea at the time!" Kuwabara said protectively.  
  
"Really, now Yusuke, it was a group decision. Kuwabara is not at fault." Kurama said trying to mitigate the situation. "See, Kurama's thinks it's not my fault! At someone is on my side!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Fine, Kuwabara, I guess you weren't at fault this time." Yusuke admitted. "Hn, then who?" Hiei muttered. Yusuke thought about it. "Koenma. He didn't tell us anything, and if he would have, we might be still in our bodies! I think we should have a little visit with our old pal Koenma." Yusuke said maliciously while cracking his little knuckles. Yusuke ran ahead as the rest followed him. They were running in the direction of the portal to the Reikai, called the Stairway to Heaven. "Well, Yusuke looks ready to kill." Kuwabara exclaimed to Kurama. " A toddler deathmatch. Now there's a frightening thought." Kurama said as they made their way closer and closer to the portal.  
  
Poor Kurama. Everyone always mistakes him for a girl and now he is one! Poor guy, I mean girl. Someone up there doesn't like her, but I still do! Even through I'm the one writing this. Gomen nasai Kura-chan, but I have to! See you guys next chap and a Happy New Year! *XD (My New Year's party hat!) 


	3. Koenma's got some explaining to do!

Hey this is the third installment of the adventure of our favorite foursome and their worlds turned upside down by a "change of appearance." Yay! Now won't delay you with mindless babbling, but I have to do the standard of adding in random quotes! So here they are! "I have a mind like a steel trap; it is rusty and illegal in 47 states" and "Consciousness- that annoying time between naps." Okay well here's the story anyway  
  
By the time the gang reached the portal, Kuwabara and Yusuke were panting madly in exhaustion. "Okay, I'm definitely not liking this body." Yusuke wheezed. "You said it, Urameshi." Kuwabara added in, panting.  
  
"You ningens are so pathetic, can't handle a simple jog." Hiei looked over his shoulder. "Simple jog?!! We ran over 15 miles!" Kuwabara said in shock. "Yeah, Hiei who the hell are you to insult, all you got changed was your teeth growing a couple centimeters longer." Yusuke pointed out. "Hn, does it look like I care about your petty excuses?" "You guys, I know how much you all love a good argument, please can we perhaps save it for later?' Kurama said looking back at the three.  
  
"You're right, Kurama, I should be saving my energy for kicking that toddler's ass!" Yusuke said while cracking his knuckles. 'Well, that's not exactly what I was thinking' Kurama said in his mind with a sweat drop. "Now, how exactly does this portal thing work?" Yusuke asked walking up to Kurama's side. "It's simple, you state your name and a light beam sends you up if you have relations to the Reikai."  
  
"That's all? So it's like beam me up, Scotty?" Yusuke laughed. "What nonsense are you babbling now?' Hiei asked coolly. "Shorty doesn't know?" Asked Kuwabara. "Hiei, it's just a pop culture reference." Kurama informed. "Hn, like I care." Hiei spat, though in his eyes you could see a tinge of gloom in being left out of human teen life. "Come on you guys let's go already!' Kuwabara said stepping up.  
  
When they had transported through the portal, they landed right in front of the Gate of Judgment. Yusuke walked up to the intercom and tried desperately to reach up to it, but his size would not permit it. Kurama came up from behind Yusuke and pressed it. "Hello, Botan, this is Kurama, we are back from our mission in a slight predicament. Could you let us in to speak with Koenma?"  
  
"And tell that pacifier- junkie he gonna get his ass kicked when I get up there!" Yusuke added angrily. "Yusuke, please!" Kurama sighed. "Of course, Kurama." Botan replied, worried. A smaller set of doors opened and the gang stepped inside. The four of them winded silently down the gloomy corridor.  
  
When they reached Koenma-sama's office, Botan was waiting for them. "Oh my. This is a problem. Hold on, Yusuke? Is that you!?" Botan questioned amazed at the small child. "Nothing gets pass you, does it Botan?" Yusuke remarked sarcastically. "Yes, you are Yusuke, rude and a bad attitude. Oh my," She giggled, "This is a predicament." She said trying to keep a straight face, but couldn't find herself to keep it. "Shove it, Botan, I don't need crap from you, alright?" "Well, if you ask me it serves you right! Always picking on Koenma-sama because of his size!" Botan said offended and angrily. "No one's asking you!" Kurama and Hiei, suspecting that it might take awhile to finish the brawl, walked on into the chamber. Koenma was surprising working very hard at his desk, shuffling papers in frustration.  
  
Hiei leaned against the wall in his regular spot and Kurama proceeded forward just as Botan came walking in. Koenma looked up from his papers, and his eyes went wide as he saw the dazzling beauty before him. "Heellooo, and who is this? Koenma asked excitedly. Have we met before, my dear?" Botan started to explain, but Kurama spoke first. "Why yes, we have quite often, in fact." Botan then again opened her mouth to speak, but Koenma was too much in a daze to hear anything. "That's odd, I thought I'd remember a face as lovely as yours." "Uh, Koenma-sama, Koenma-sama, I've been trying to tell you," Botan spoke quickly as she rushed up to his side, "that's Kurama." Botan whispered in Koenma's ear as Kurama tried to suppress an embarrassed blush, in which 'she' failed miserably to do so.  
  
"Oh, Kurama, of course Kurama, right, well, um, I had no idea you guys would be back so soon, well, uh, this is quite awkward." Koenma stumbled to resolve his uncomfortable mistake. "Don't worry Koenma, as soon as I get though with you, awkward silence will seem like bliss on cloud nine." Yusuke stated angrily as he came into view. "Yusuke?" Koenma peered at Yusuke. "What's with the hostility?" Koenma inquired. "What's with the hostility? What the hell kind of question is that?" Yusuke snarled ready to pounce.  
  
"Yusuke, I know you went through a lot today, but please don't talk so vulgar in front of Koenma-sama." Botan piped in to support Koenma. "Look at me! I'm a frickin' two & a half feet tall!" Yusuke stated, ignoring her. "And what's wrong with that? I'm exactly two & a half feet tall, and I'm doing fine." Koenma stated, offended. "Well, I'm not you okay?! I mean this is so creepy! I haven't been this short since I was, I was- Yusuke paused to find the right word. "A toddler?" Koenma added in. "Whatever, the point is you better explain now and fast if you don't want me to pulverize you to pieces."  
  
"Yes, well, I suppose you do deserve an explanation." Koenma thought out loud. 'I suppose you deserve an explanation' Yusuke mouthed mockingly. "Get on with it, already, before I shove my fist into your face!" "Sheesh, have some patience! I'm getting to it!" Koenma said in irritation. "More explaining, less excuses!" Yusuke spat hastily.  
  
"Anyways," Koenma began, ignoring Yusuke, "this ordeal that you all have been though is most unfortunate. I was hoping that you would not have to go through with it, considering how little I knew of the orb and the situation, but it was extremely vital that that orb was retrieved, and so I sent you. I had hoped that everything would go okay, considering the fact you all are my top agents. But it seems I should have paid more attention to the properties of the orb."  
  
"Koenma-sama," Botan piped in, "how much did you know about this orb, and how long exactly have you known about it for? "Well, it just so happens that Dad told me about this sphere exactly three days ago." "Nani?! Three, three days? Yusuke said stuttering in shock as everyone face faulted to the ground excluding Koenma, Kurama, and Hiei. (A.N. Hiei and Kurama are much too dignified for a face fault. They just get a sweat drop!) "And this thing is supposed to be one of the most valuable items Reikai's got? Talk about being unprepared. Boy, this sucks."  
  
"Yes, Yusuke it does," Koenma said in a well duh tone, "you see, Dad never mentioned it to me, even when he went away on past outings, due to an already existing impenetrable field protecting it. Unfortunately it ran out of energy supplying it the same time Dad was preparing to leave." "Hn, so it seems once again you have made a mess of things, because you have an incapability to even secure items in your own fortress. I suppose this means you expected us to clean it up, as always." Everyone turned around, surprised to hear Hiei actually speak.  
  
"Aghh! It wasn't my fault! How was I to know that it was going to be stolen as soon as Dad left!? I swear everything goes amiss when Dad leaves for his vacations, and I'm always blamed!" Koenma slumped back in his chair. "Well, Koenma, sir, it is always your duty to protect the holy vault, orb or no orb." Jorge pointed out. "Were you born yesterday? That's what I pay you ogres for." "But Koenma, sir, you don't pay us at all." Jorge added in. "Be quiet! When I want your opinion I'll ask for it!" Koenma said, aggravated.  
  
"AHEM." Yusuke loudly cleared his throat with annoyance. "Oh, right the details. Let's see, how did it go?" Koenma pondered. "Whadda you mean how did it go? You just heard it three days ago!" Yusuke yelled in disbelief. "I've had a lot on my mind! Ah, yes. It went like this. Sacred celestial bodies created this orb of power an elongated long time ago. They then hid the orb far away from the hands of mortals, and vanished after their mission was complete. Then Dad came upon it, and concealed it in the very heart of our restricted safe. And that's all I know." Koenma finished quietly.  
  
"Yeah, but you failed to mention, one little thing. That it warps whoever touches it!!!" Yusuke added angrily. "Yes, I suppose that is an important detail." Koenma sat thinking. "YA THINK?!!" "Well, it's not like I knew about. More to the point, we should be worried more on if it's a permanent change." Koenma stated very serious.  
  
"NANI?! I might be stuck like THIS?!" Kuwabara yelled horrified looking at his body. "I'd say it's an improvement compared to your revolting previous form." Hiei added in. "THAT'S IT SHIMP! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR LIP!" Kuwabara yelled, rolling up his sleeves. "Hn, I'd like to see you even try." "YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Raged Kuwabara beginning to summon his reiken.  
  
"Please Kuwabara, control yourself! Hiei was only playing around! (As usual!) Please calm down!" Kurama pleaded to pacify his huge friend. "Fine. Ya know, Kurama just saved your life, shorty!" "Hn, please, the only thing Kurama did was save you from making more of a fool of yourself than you already have."  
  
"Hiei, Kuwabara, please could you save this for later, perhaps when we don't have an important matter involving our physical well being on our hands." (Kurama should be getting paid for all this work.) "Hn, whatever." Hiei replied coolly as he casually strolled to the other side of the chamber. "As I was saying, the orb pieces must be found before its former holder finds it." Koenma declared to the group with urgency in his voice.  
  
"But, Koenma, sir, why would anyone wanna be stuck in a different form?" Botan asked. "Yusuke, I did notice when we in the lair, that a surprising amount of skill and effort were in the traps we faced. I'm guessing that a horde that clever and cautious would know what they were getting into. I believe our opponents must be very intelligent to have come so far as retain the orb without complications. But that still leaves the question to why one would want to be changed randomly. I wonder if is it possible to have power over the form you will come out in." (Kurama-san likes to rant. But it's a smart rant, dammit!)  
  
"Wait, if they're so smart, why haven't they tried using it yet?" Yusuke inquired, confused. "Perhaps, they do not know how to control its power, yet." Kurama thought out loud. "That would explain why they were missing in action from their headquarters." Yusuke said really thinking about it. "Control its power?" Koenma started. "Why does that sound familiar?  
  
Hmmmm, oh wait now I remember! There's also a part of the legend that tells of a scroll, written by ancient monks, that was made on how to maneuver the gem or something like that. Ha! Well there's the missing piece of your puzzle." "Ya think you could have told us that like two minutes ago!" Yusuke shouted, appalled at the other toddler's incompetence.  
  
"Sheesh, can't I make a mistake once in a while with out being picked on?" Koenma breezed. "Not when the mistakes you make are so damn significant!" Yusuke said angrily. "So like, we gotta find the scroll thingy and the orb!?" Kuwabara said in disbelief with his jaw dropping down. "I suppose it's too much you a weak ningen like you to handle. Why don't just go home and let the us, the professionals, handle this matter." Hiei added in the insult like Kuwabara was an open target. "Are you kidding? Just wait, I, the fearless Kazuma, will get the orb thingamajig and the scroll single- handedly!" Kuwabara proclaimed with clenched fists, going off into his dreamland once again. But luckily he had a friend like Hiei to bring him back down. "You know I wondered if that body had improved your mind, but no, you're still a moron."  
  
"As much as I want to listen your petty arguments, can we please just get back to the issue?" Koenma interrupted. "So, what happened to the orb? Do you think it's still back there, Koenma, sir?" Jorge asked. "No, I don't believe with a blast like the one they went though, it would still be there." Koenma replied in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Hold on, if the orb followed the law of physics in changing 4 separate forms, then, wait! That's it! I know what became of the gem!" Kurama stated out of nowhere. "Really?! That's great! What happened?!" Yusuke asked excitedly.  
  
"It's simple. You just take the quantity of said entry and apportion it to the digital amount of the individuals, and conclude with a one portion of the now separated article." Affirmed Kurama. "Huh? Yusuke said totally dumbfounded, with a sweat drop. The what whating who with a where?" "He means that we four touched the orb and now it's broken into four pieces." Hiei added. "Ohhhhhhhhhh." Yusuke and Kuwabara both said together, still in shock. "Hiei, could seriously just understand that?" Kuwabara asked, amazed. "Of course, I'm no simpleton." "Wow, Kurama and Hiei are a lot more smart than I- Wait a second! Four pieces?! We gotta hunt for 4 pieces now?!" (Kuwabara's a little on the slow side, ne?)  
  
"Yes, if my assumptions are correct." Kurama affirmed. "Boy, this just gets more and more challenging. Oh well. I guess we better get started." Yusuke laughed to himself. "Where will you all start looking? It could be in any world!" Botan asked in shock. "Well, I'm kinda hungry, so how about Tokyo's central mall in the food court?!" "Oh, Yusuke, really now!" Botan exclaimed with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well you can't expect us to work on empty stomachs!' Yusuke argued. "I suppose we could map out our plans there, and I must admit food does sound pleasant." Kurama thought out loud. "Yeah, after all that running, I'm so hungry I could eat a whole cow!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Hn, I never realized the oaf would eat one of his own kind." Hiei couldn't resist throwing in an insult. Shut up, shrimp!!! Make me. Hiei stated defiantly.  
  
The two began an attack of verbal threats and insults that continued down the hall, as they left the office. Yusuke and Kurama said their farewells to Koenma and Co. and followed Kuwabara and Hiei, making sure to give them space in order to not get caught in the fight, as they walked towards the Ningenkai portal.  
  
Okay this is where it gets good! Finally I'm done with introduction and we can get to the stuff where the guys face their ULTIMATE challenge!! Surviving everyday life in a different body!! Oh, and something about stopping the baddies. Well I'm working right now on finishing the next chapter so stay tuned for another update within the next 48 hours! I'm gonna go eat some sugar, Bye!!! 


	4. First missing piece found!

Hey kohaku seishou here! That's amber energy roughly translated in Japanese! Gomen nasai about the delay, I had a nasty virus on my computer making hard to access my files. Grr, viruses. Stop me from writing. Grr. Okay well enough of that! Here's a quote from my fave comic, Calvin and Hobbes! Here it is. -"The surest sign that intelligent life exists elsewhere in the universe is that it has never tried to contact us." Okay now time for story!  
  
It was exactly 10 minutes past 8 o'clock when the Reikai tantei arrived at the Tokyo's center court shopping mall. If there was a place to blend in with myriad faces, this was it.  
  
Countless individuals moved up and down the wide courts, numerous bags and ribbons flashing colors, and all with 500 different conversations going on at the same time. Yusuke smiled happily. "It's good to be home."  
  
Hiei looked around stunned. He had never been to a commercial ningen mall before. It was huge. Even bigger than most demons he'd seen roam Makai. "Overwhelming isn't it," Kurama said smiling to Hiei, who realized instantly how stupid he must look gawking in a daze. "Hn, ningens are full of themselves. They always think everything that they create is unparalleled, but it seems just a joke to me. It's not even that big." Hiei said coolly as he tried to regain his composure.  
  
"Un huh," Kurama added with disbelief. "What do you mean, uh huh?" Hiei inquired suspiciously at the fox. "Nothing, I'm just agreeing you, that's all." Kurama replied in fake innocent. Hiei knew the fox was toying with him. How youkos loved to tease. "Don't make me hurt you, fox." Hiei replied with his usual threat, closing his eyes.  
  
Kurama chuckled. She was glad to know the fact that everyone was still themselves on the inside. Unfortunately her thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss?" Kurama turned around to face the stern voice. "Is this child yours?" A security mall cop asked holding onto an arm of a very annoyed Yusuke. "Nani? My child? Of course not." Kurama answered, a little creeped out at the very idea.  
  
"Sorry to bother you then, Miss." The cop said as he tried to drag the toddler away. But he was having trouble. Yusuke was giving him a hell of a fight and decided to end it with a large kick to the cop's right shin.  
  
"Why you- the cop yelled grasping his shin as Yusuke ran behind Kurama. Seeing a problem that potentially could get worse, Kurama was swift to speak. "Oh no! You see, he's, he's actually my little brother!" Kurama said thinking quickly. Sorry for inconvenience. I know he can be a lot to handle sometimes!"  
  
"I'll have you know that children are not permitted to run around the mall," the cop replied aggravated, rubbing at his shin. "I'll have to ask you to use a stroller." Yusuke opened his mouth to give the cop a piece of his mind, but was fortunately cut off.  
  
"Yes, sir. I'll get one right now, thank you, sir." Kurama added in with a counterfeit smile. The cop stared at her a little while suspiciously before finally being convinced and walking away. Kurama frowned and revolved around to talk to Yusuke, who was flipping the cop off with his little finger.  
  
"Yusuke," Kurama started out exasperated, "what exactly do you think you were doing? I thought we all agreed to keep it low key." Yusuke answered smirking. "I wasn't doing anything wrong. Just checking out how well you can see up girls' skirts at this height."  
  
Kurama looked at him disappointedly, shaking her head. "Really Yusuke, you can be such a child." "Hey, I was just minding my own business when out of nowhere this cop grabs me. Stupid cop." Yusuke spat angrily, muttering curses.  
  
"Speaking of stupid, where did the oaf run off to now?" Hiei commented, popping up without warning.  
  
"Huh?" Yusuke said caught off guard. "Oh, I dunno. I guess I didn't realize he went off. Great." Yusuke said looking around, searching for Kuwabara. "Well, he couldn't have gotten that far." Kurama said scanning the mall. "Yeah, how many sumo wrestlers can you find in one mall?" Yusuke asked sarcastically.  
  
Finally, it was Hiei who spotted Kuwabara. He was surrounded by a bunch a teenage girls and boys, signing pieces of paper.  
  
"Oh, Nobuya, I love you so much!" "Nobuya, can you autograph this for me please?" "Oh, I'm your biggest fan, Nobuya!" The small crowd ranted as the gang pushed their way closer to Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey! No cuts! You have to wait in line for Nobuya's signature just like everyone else!" One girl in pigtails cried angrily. "Who is Nobuya? You can't possibly be talking about the simpleton over there." Hiei asked indifferently.  
  
"Don't you dare talk about him like that!" The girl cried indignantly. "Nobuya Yoshioka is one of the greatest sumo wrestlers Japan's ever seen!" "Whatever." Yusuke replied uninterested to the girl. "I'm going get that idiot back here, so wait, kay?" Yusuke said turning to Hiei and Kurama.  
  
The girl was extremely frustrated by this boy talking bad about her favorite icon. She decided to follow him and give him a piece of her mind. But she was halted by Hiei's arm.  
  
"What the heck do you think you are doing?" she yelled furiously at Hiei.  
  
"I don't care what delusions your mind crafts, but I feel I should tell you that is not your idol. The incompetent's name is Kuwabara Kazuma." "Nani!?" That's not Nobuya!?" The girl as well as a couple of boys nearby shouted as they overheard Hiei.  
  
"Of course it's Nobuya!" One large boy shouted heatedly.  
  
"My you're a stupid one, aren't you? I suppose it does take a moron to idolize a moron."  
  
"Watch it short stuff, you don't wanna make me angry! I am training to become a sumo just like the Great Nobuya, and I bet I could kick your ass from here to Kyoto!" The large boy pushed his way through a couple of kids, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Hn, believe me, killing you would be only too pleasurable, but unfortunately I have more important business to concentrate on." "Backing out, eh, weakling?"  
  
"Because your mind is so dense, and I'm sure it's harder to process information, I'll repeat my final warning- leave my sight if you don't want to die." Hiei growled, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"No one talks to me like that! I'm gonna mess you so bad, you'll probably end up running home to your momma!" The hefty teen spat while grinning maliciously as he raised back his arm to strike.  
  
Suddenly a dark ominous energy arose around Hiei's form. Hiei's eyes glowed a vivid crimson.  
  
"What the hell!?" The boy cried as the aura edged closer threatening to engulf him.  
  
"I told you to leave. And you chose not to. Now you have to compensate for your foolishness." Hiei smirked, gripping his katana.  
  
"Hiei, you know you're forbidden to attack a ningen." Kurama remarked composedly as she placed her hand over the hilt of Hiei's sword to impede him. "Besides, a gory scene is sure to attract attention, and that is something we neither need nor want."  
  
"Hn, this ningen world has made you grow soft and too merciful, Kurama. But I suppose your right about one thing. This pathetic mortal isn't worth it, so I'll let it go this time." Hiei said causally walking away from the boy, who by this point was quivering.  
  
"FREAK!!" The boy yelled angrily out of embarrassment.  
  
'Oh no.' Kurama thought. 'I hope Hiei doesn't do anything he'll regret.' She said to herself worriedly at the boy's stupidity. Much to Kurama's surprise, though, Hiei didn't not assault the teen.  
  
Instead he slowly turned around to face the boy. Hiei smirked dangerously. "A freak, am I? I don't you think know just how monstrous I can really be. Hiei scoffed. He then hissed, revealing his long pearl fangs.  
  
The boy fell to the ground panic stricken. His eyes filled with horror and backed away clumsily on the floor with his hands. He quickly pulled himself, stumbling as he ran away screaming, "Monster!!" and shoving others out of the way.  
  
Hiei snickered to himself. "Having fun, Hiei?" Kurama asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"Don't give me that tone, Kurama. I know you were amused as much as I was."  
  
"Excuse me if I don't find enjoyment in frightening the naïve public." Kurama said sardonically.  
  
"Hn, you saw that fool. He was so full of himself. All I did was deflate some of his pompous ego." Hiei retorted indifferently.  
  
"Or scar him for the rest of his life." Kurama pointed out.  
  
"I was easy on him. It's not my fault if he's weak." Hiei said closing his eyes and leaning against a nearby column.  
  
"I can see this is going nowhere; I'm not going to win this fight am I?" Kurama asked, fatigued. "I hope that you don't need me to answer that." Hiei replied without opening his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I suppose it is rather self-explanatory." Kurama sighed. "Well, on a brighter note, the crowd has seemed to vanished."  
  
"Always the optimist."  
  
Kurama smiled slightly. "I do try." Kurama walked over next to Hiei and sat down a bench. "I suppose we just wait for Yusuke now. But I can't spot him or Kuwabara anywhere."  
  
Hiei eyes flickered open instantly. "Kurama, do you sense that?"  
  
"Hm?" Kurama asked tilting her head to the side. Suddenly she gasped as she felt a shock wave of ki pass through her.  
  
"It's a demon's." Kurama said firmly, standing up quickly.  
  
"I know. And it's very close by." Hiei replied positioning himself on guard. "Can you tell where's it coming from?" Kurama asked removing a scarlet rose from her hair and preparing herself to fight.  
  
Hiei unraveled the bandana from his forehead radiating an emerald glow. "There! Up by the banister!" Hiei affirmed fixing his eyes a figure situated on the railing of the second level. Kurama glanced up to see what appeared to be a humanoid demon. He had long sapphire hair wrapped in a thick braid and glowing ginger eyes. In fact, he looked like he could pass as a ningen if wasn't for his pointed ears.  
  
"Finally we can get started. I was wondered when you would locate me. I swear I must have been waiting for at least 15 minutes." The demon spoke in a sultry smooth voice.  
  
"Good for you." Hiei replied with his usual coldness.  
  
"No need to get coarse now. I've been waiting patiently for you to finish your little conversations, so you could be a little more polite."  
  
"Enough with talk. Do you want to fight or not?" Hiei answered ignoring the demon.  
  
"Slow down, my friend, let there be introduction first. Then fighting." The demon said smiling. Hiei, of course, scoffed when the demon said 'friend'.  
  
"My name is Nakaba, and I believe I have some business with you concerning a certain orb." He stated revealing from underneath his tunic, a piece of the orb. Hiei and Kurama both gazed upon it.  
  
"So you have already acquired one of the missing pieces!?" Kurama called out surprised.  
  
"Yes, and my teammates have already starting looking for the others. What a shame it is to come back from a hard day's work to find that our most precious item is shattered. Not only that, but only one piece of the orb remained where we had left it." He said looking disappointedly at the small portion of the sphere.  
  
"I don't suppose you're hiding any pieces, are you? If you do, it would be much appreciated if you returned them." The demon added glancing down at the two.  
  
"The kind that doesn't shut up, huh? I hate your type. I've heard you speak for two minutes, and I'm already bored out of my mind. I think I'll just kill you now." Hiei spoke annoyed, but still with composure.  
  
"Hiei, wait. This is a demon from the lair. We know already that they are not to be taken lightly." Kurama intervened, glimpsing at Hiei only from the corner of her eye to keep her focus on the demon above her.  
  
"I like your attractive friend. She is very wise." He smirked gazing upon Kurama with interest.  
  
"Uhhh- Kurama stammered uncomfortably with a sweat drop.  
  
"Are you finished yet? Because I have better things to do with my time if all you're going to do is babble on incessantly." Hiei spat disliking him more and more.  
  
"Aww, and here I was hoping to have a friendly battle of wits with you." The demon said sulking.  
  
"This is no battle of wits; I never pick on an unarmed man. Unless it's the oaf, Kuwabara." Hiei added in.  
  
"Very well then. We shall fight in this facility's roof, if that okay with you." Nakaba retorted, irritated and showing the same dislike for Hiei as Hiei had for him.  
  
"Whatever, I don't care." Hiei replied unconcerned.  
  
"See you there." Nakaba added as he leapt off the banister and vanished.  
  
"What an idiot." Hiei stated. "By being here he is practically giving away the orb."  
  
"We must be cautious, Hiei. It is always in ideal situations where traps are laid out." Kurama added as the two of them ran outside of the mall.  
  
"You worry too much. Believe me, I can tell already this won't take long." Hiei replied smirking.  
  
Whoa, that was a lot to type. But it's all good! Hey just to let you know Nakaba means 'half' in Japanese. I wonder why I would pick that name? (Hint Hint) In the next chapter Hiei and Kurama face off against this new demon, and we get to see where Yusuke and Kuwabara have run off to. But demons really are the least of their problems, because I assure you there are many more to arise! Ooooo the suspense! Even though I'm the writer and know what's gonna happen, but still oooo the suspense! TTFN! 


End file.
